La fantasía de Lily
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Lily tiene una fantasía muy oculta, y necesita la ayuda de James y Albus para llevarla a cabo. ¿Estarán sus hermanos dispuesta a ayudarla? Para Damierix.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter junto a todo el Potterverso es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

Dedicado a **Damierix**

* * *

**Advertencias: Lemon, slash, incesto y BDSM.**

* * *

Habían dos cosas por las cuales Lily Luna Potter estaba obsesionada.

Una de ellas era el cine. Daba igual si eran las películas, los actores, los directores, etc. A Lily le encantaba ese mundo. Tenía un gran interés en ser actriz y después directora de cine.

Así que cuando aquel día verano, en el décimo quinto cumpleaños de la pequeña Potter, sus padres le regalaron una cámara de vídeo, con trípode incluido, de último modelo. Automáticamente Lily declaró que aquel era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Básicamente se paso toda la fiesta de su cumpleaños con cámara en mano. Grabando tanto a los invitados como a la fiesta en si.

La segunda cosa era un tanto más privada. Y nadie sabía de que se trataba. Lily estaba un poco obsesionada con el porno homosexual. Más que nada con el gay. Y si esos contenían BDSM mucho mejor. Para ella no había nada más hermoso que contemplar que ver a un tío follando con otro tío.

Aquella noche, justo la misma que la de su cumpleaños, Lily estaba encerrada en su habitación. Tenía la luz de la lamparita de noche abierta. El ordenador también estaba encendido. Lily estaba sentada justo enfrente, con los cascos puestos. Sus ojos marrones verdosos viajaban por la superficie de la pantalla, viendo el contenido que había en ella. El contenido de esa página web no era nada más y nada menos que vídeos pornográficos gays.

Sin embargo Lily lucía bastante aburrida. A medida de que iban pasando los vídeos ella no podía dejar de comparar varios aspectos técnicos.

_Esto es una mierda _pensó Lily al final, saliendo de la página y reclinándose sobre la silla. _Yo podría hacerlos mucho mejor._

Su mirada se poso sobre el regalo de sus padres. Tomó la cámara de vídeo entre sus manos y le dio un par de vueltas, mirando todos sus ángulos.

_¿Por qué no hacerlo yo? Se me da muy bien grabar. Y la cámara nueva es la mejor que ahora hay en el mercado._

Lily sonrió. Sí. Iba a grabar ella un vídeo pornográfico gay. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a los actores y el lugar idóneo.

* * *

Por suerte Lily halló a los dos chicos muy rápido. Y no eran nada más ni nada menos que sus hermanos mayores, James y Albus. Lily estaba segura de que ellos dos eran los candidatos ideales. Ellos eran bisexuales, así que no tendrían problemas con tener relaciones sexuales con otros tíos. Y eran los hombres más cercanos a Lily que tenían interés por los hombres.

El único problema era como conseguir que ellos accediesen a aquello. No podía simplemente sentarse en la mesa de la cocina durante el desayuno y decir: "James, Albus. ¿Os apetece follar entre vosotros mientras os grabo?". No. Tenías que ir más despacio. De uno en uno era lo mejor.

El primero fue James. Desde que ella tenía memoria el mayor de los hermanos Potter Weasley siempre la había consentido. Lily no creía tener muchas dificultades para que él acabase aceptando.

—¿Qué quieres enana? —preguntó James, tumbado en su cama, cuando su hermana entró en la habitación, sin llamar a la puerta, con cámara en mano.

—Nada. ¿Es que no puede ver a mi hermano preferido sin querer algo? —replicó Lily sonriendo. James levantó una ceja, sin creerse nada—. Es simple. Quiero grabaros a ti y a Al mientras tenéis una sesión de BDSM.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, Lily? —preguntó James, después de un par de segundos.

—Que quiero grabar como Al y tú tenéis una sesión de BDSM —respondió Lily con simpleza.

—Lily —dijo James, tras sacudir la cabeza—. ¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que estás proponiendo? No sé, quizás te des cuenta de que ¡Al y yo somos hermanos!

—Ya sé, ya sé —suspiró Lily, sentandose en la cama de James y poniendo la mejor cara adorable que podía. James se removió en su cama—. Pero Jimmy, imagínatelo. Imagínate tener a Al debajo tuyo, a tu merced. Hacer lo que quieras con él y su cuerpo, mientras él te suplica queriendo sentirte dentro de él...

La voz de Lily se fue convirtiendo en un susurro. Ella conocía muy bien a James, y sabía que a su hermano le encantaba eso de mandar al resto. No en vano se había convertido en prefecto y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor en quinto, y aquel último año había sido Premio Anual.

Lily casi podía observar al los engranajes de la cabeza de James dando vueltas en círculos. Sabía que estaba procesando la información. Su obsesión con mandar estaba ganado la batalla a su sentido de la moral. Al final James asintió despacio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto exterior de la ventana.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Lily, dándole un beso en la mejilla a James—. Voy a hablar con Albus.

Lily salió del cuarto de James y se dirigió justo al que estaba enfrente, que era el de Albus. Al igual que James, él estaba tumbado en su cama con los auriculares puestos, así que tardó un poco en darse cuenta de la presencia de Lily en su habitación.

—¿Lily? ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó Albus, extrañado de ver a su hermana ahí. Y más con esa intento de sonrisa de inocencia en la cara.

—Pues sí —Lily se sentó en la silla que había en la habitación y sonrió más ampliamente—. ¿Qué dirías si te digo que quiero grabar un vídeo porno gay que contenga BDSM?

Albus se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno si a ti te gusta eso, por mí está bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada en especial —respondió Lily apartando un mechón de cabello rojo de su rostro—. Es que quiero grabaros a ti y a James teniendo una sesión BDSM.

—¿Estás de broma? —pidió Albus, sonando incrédulo—. Lily... Eso es... No puede ocurrir...

—Albie —susurró Lily con dulzura. Se levantó de la silla y, como había hecho en el cuarto de James, se sentó en la cama de Albus, acercandose a él—. Dime, ¿no tienes curiosidad? ¿No te gustaría saber como es estar con tu propio hermano? Sé que en el fondo te mueres de ganas —la pequeña tomó entre sus manos la mano izquierda de Albus, apretándosela—. Te prometo que el vídeo será solamente y exclusivamente para mí. Y sólo lo compartiré con otras personas si tú o James lo queréis así. ¿Qué dices? No me digas que la idea no te atrae.

—De atraerme me atrae —susurró Albus—. Pero, papá y mamá...

—Yo me ocupo —dijo Lily con firmeza—. ¿Cuento contigo?

Albus se mordió el labio.

—Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar dos días hasta que James y Albus supieron que había planeado Lily para sacar a sus padres de casa por una noche.

Era la hora del desayuno y todos, menos Lily, ya se encontraban en la mesa. La pequeña entró de golpe, dando saltitos y se detuvo delante de sus padres, quienes la miraron entre preocupados y asustados. Lily daba miedo con esa actitud de niña buena que intentaba aparentar.

—Papá. Mamá. Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros —anunció Lily en voz alta.

—Ay, madre —gimió su madre a su padre en voz baja—. Mismas palabras dije yo a mis padres cuando estaba embarazada.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Sólo es esto.

Lily enseñó un papel arrugado que tenía en su mano. Era un panfleto.

—¿Motel Lovebirds? —preguntó Harry, asombrado—. Lily, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

—La tía de Helen, una de mis compañeras de cuarto, trabaja ahí. Así que le pregunte a Helen si podía su tía conseguirme un descuento para mis padres. ¡Y ahí lo tenéis! Solo es una noche, pero incluye cena y desayuno —explicó Lily—. Es para mañana, así que mejor que os preparéis bien para ir.

Al final los padres de los tres hermanos aceptaron el regalo que su hija menor les había hecho. Así que al atardecer del siguiente día, los dos adultos de la casa se preparaban para marcharse.

—Cualquier cosa nos llamáis, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, mamá —suspiró Lily.

Ginny Potter le sonrió ligeramente antes de besar a los tres hermanos en la frente.

—Os veremos mañana, chicos. Y por amor a Dios, portaros bien. ¿Queréis?

—¡Sin problemas! —exclamaron los tres en perfecta sincronía.

Los padres salieron de la casa y Lily se giró hacia sus hermanos, con sus ojos brillando de manera muy peligrosa. Estos se miraron completamente nerviosos.

* * *

James estaba seguro de que había tenido malas ideas. Pero aquello las superaba con creces. Lily no simplemente había mandado a sus padres lejos esa noche para evitar molestias. Sino que lo había hecho para que pudiesen usar la habitación de ellos.

—Es la más grande de la casa. Además, ¿no os entra más morbo? —había dicho aquel pequeño demonio de forma picara.

Así que ahí se encontraban Albus y él. Sentados en la cama de matrimonio, evitando mirarse. Lily estaba enfrente de ellos detrás de su cámara, que estaba puesta sobre el trípode.

—¿Sabéis? Tengo alrededor de una hora y poco en la cinta. Y paso de grabaros haciendo el imbécil. ¿Queréis empezar de una vez? —pidió Lily, dando un suspiro de exasperación.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Albus, rascándose el brazo con nerviosismo.

—Por besaros o quitaros la ropa —gruñó Lily.

James y Albus se miraron. Entonces el mayor acercó su rostro al menor y besó aquellos labios. Al principio fue un beso bastante torpe. La incomodidad de saber que era Albus, su hermano pequeño, el que estaba besando llenaban a James de nerviosismo.

Pero mientras el beso iba subiendo de nivel, aquella sensación fue desapareciendo. Sentir las manos de Albus aferrándose a su espalda mientras su lengua se abría paso de forma tímida por sus labios para hallar la suya era una sensación indescriptible. Rodeó con sus brazos la figura de su hermano y aumentó el ritmo del beso, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Tanto del parentesco que les unía como de Lily y su puñetera cámara.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente para ambos, se separaron. James notaba como la ropa le daba demasiado calor, así que comenzó a quitársela. Primero camiseta, después calcetines, los pantalones siguieron el camino de los últimos y por último se quito los calzoncillos.

Su erección salto a la vista. Pudo ver como Albus se la quedaba mirando con el deseo y la lujuria en sus ojos verdes. Inclinó la cabeza y atrapó el miembro palpitante con su boca. James soltó un jadeo. Sentía la calidez de la boca de Albus abrazando su miembro. La lengua de él enrollándose a lo largo del tronco.

Oyó un golpe seco a su lado. James echó un vistazo. Sobre el colchón había un par de esposas y una pelota roja de goma pequeña atada con una correa negra. Lily le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sin dejar de filmar la escena incestuosa. El mensaje era evidente. "Pónselas a Albus".

James tomó los brazos de su hermano y los colocó detrás de su espalda, atándolos con las esposas.

—Levanta las piernas —le ordenó James en un susurro.

Albus, sin interrumpir la mamada, levantó sus piernas y James colocó las segundas esposas alrededor de sus tobillos. Al hacerlo Albus perdió el equilibrio calló al suelo con un golpe seco. Pero como si aquello no hubiese sido nada, enseguida volvió a ocuparse del pene de su hermano.

Ahora que James veía a su hermano con manos y pies encadenados, sin poder moverse, una extraña sensación de poder le vino a él. Albus estaba a su completa merced. Podía hacer lo que quisiese con él. Y por supuesto lo hizo.

James colocó una mano sobre la nuca de Albus y empujó su cabeza hacía delante. Sintió su miembro abrirse paso hasta al fondo y como sus testículos chocaban contra la barbilla de Albus. Éste se removía, intentando apartar su boca de la polla de James. Al final el mayor lo apartó y Albus intentó recuperar el aliento mientras tosía. Un rastro de saliva unía la boca del menor con el miembro del mayor.

—Más —jadeó Albus.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó James con una sonrisa ladina. Albus asintió y al instante sintió como James de nuevo empujaba su cabeza contra su miembro—. Oh... tu boca es genial.

Albus solo pudo balbucear, mientras trataba de usar su lengua para acariciar lo que podía del miembro de James. Al final éste se acabó corriendo. Llenó la boca de Albus con su semen. Albus se apartó, sintiendo como el semen de James le rezumaba por la boca y se deslizaba por su barbilla. Pero aquella no había sido su única descarga. Dos más vinieron, chocando contra el rostro y cabello de Albus.

—Tendrías que quedarte así para siempre —murmuró James, viendo el rostro de Albus, bañado con su semen.

Entonces cogió la pelota roja y se la puso a Albus alrededor de la boca. Luego lo tomó en brazos y lo tumbó sobre la cama de matrimonio de sus padres.

—Dime Al, ¿quieres alguna cosa? —le preguntó James con un susurro ronco. Acariciaba la entrada del ano de Albus con su miembro. Colocó la punta del glande sobre el ano y presiono suavemente, introduciéndola levemente—. Si quieres algo dilo, hermanito.

Albus se removió, balbuceando cosas. Pero como era normal, al tener la pelota alrededor de su boca, no podía hablar ni expresarse de manera correcta. Así que tiró sus caderas hacia atrás, intentando penetrarse con la polla de James. Pero éste adivino sus intenciones, y tiró hacia atrás. Albus soltó una especie de lloriqueo y balanceo sus caderas.

—¿Quieres algo hermanito? ¿Acaso quieres mi polla? —Albus asintió—. ¿Quieres que te la meta? ¿Quieres sentir como mi polla te llena por dentro? ¿Quieres sentir mi semen dentro de tu culo? ¿Quieres que te folle? —Albus asintió casi con violencia, moviendo más sus caderas. James las tomó con sus manos—. Bien —. Y de una estacada, se la metió.

Lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Albus en cuanto sintió como el miembro de su hermano se abría paso dentro de él. No era la primera polla que tenía en su culo, pero si que era la primera vez que se la metían así de fuerte. Y tenía que admitir que, el dolor combinado con el placer, era una sensación simplemente maravillosa.

James también estaba en la gloria. Albus tenía el culo tan apretado que le parecía increíble que aún nos se hubiese corrido. Comenzó a bombear sus caderas, primero despacio, pero rápidamente cambio su ritmo, aumentando sus embestidas.

En un momento dado James tomó la erección de Albus y empezó a acariciarla lentamente. Líquido preseminal salía de la punta, cayendo un poco sobre la cama y otro poco manchando los dedos de James.

—Pobre. La tienes tan hinchada —murmuró James, sin detener ni las embestidas ni el movimiento de su mano—. Seguro que quieres correrte, ¿verdad? —James apretó el miembro con fuerza—. Pues no. Vas a correrte cuando yo te lo diga, Albie. Vas a aprender quién de los dos manda aquí.

Y así, con su mano apretando el miembro de Albus, James siguió con sus embestidas. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho para terminar, así que se inclinó y mordió el hombro de Albus con fuerza, hasta hacerlo sangrar.

—Eres mío, ¿entiendes? Solo mío —murmuró James—. Tu cuerpo entero es solamente mío.

Albus soltó un murmullo incomprensible. James gruñó y finalmente llegó. Disparo gruesas cuerdas de semen que se perdieron dentro del ano de Albus. Entonces soltó la erección del menor y, temblando, Albus también se corrió, soltando su descarga de aquel líquido blanco y pegajoso sobre el colchón y la almohada de su madre.

James se salió de dentro de Albus. De su ano empezó a manar un líquido blanco que se fue perdiendo por entre las nalgas de Albus antes de caer al suelo. James se tumbó al otro lado de la cama y atrajo a Albus hacia él, quitándole la pelota roja que tapaba su boca.

—Ha sido genial —susurró Albus. mientras James lo besaba de nuevo.

—Yo diría que ha estado increíble.

—¿Qué...?

Al parecer ninguno de los dos recordaba que Lily también estaba en la habitación. La chica estaba completamente sonrojada, su respiración alterada y las dos protuberancias que tenía a la altura de los pechos daban a entender que no estaba en ese estado por haber estado corriendo.

—Sois geniales chicos —sonrió Lily—. Esto ha sido lo mejor que he visto hasta ahora —Lily agarró la cámara de vídeo junto al trípode y se dirigió a la puerta—. No os preocupéis. Esto va a ser solamente para mí. No pienso distribuirlo por ningún lugar.

—¡Lily! —la llamó James, cuando su hermana se disponía a cerrar la puerta. Ella lo miró con interrogación—. Esto... si algún día quieres volver a grabarnos, puedes pedírnoslo.

—Lo pensare —sonrió Lily, cerrando la puerta—. Aprovechad para dormir antes de que vengan papá y mamá.

James suspiró y miró a Albus. Él se había quedado dormido. Así que James cerró los ojos, dispuesto a seguir a su hermano. Al poco tiempo James también cayó presa de los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Bueno la verdad es que no sabía como hacer este fic. Había pensado en varias situaciones y escenarios posibles, y en una de ellas se me había ocurrido hacer que Lily los viese escondida en algún sitio. En teoría todo iba a ser desde el punto de vista de ella, pero no me gustaba como estaba quedando. Así que lo volví a rehacer, cambiando las cosas y dejando a Lily de voyeur. Y al final se me ocurrió la idea de que Lily los grabase mientras sus hermanos estaban ocupados con el cuerpo del otro.**

**Ahora sólo espero que te haya gustado.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
